Story Of Her Life
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is a story on how it all happened before "Hairspray." How did she get the gift? How did she meet her best friend? How did she get into an obsession? And most importantly. Why did she rat her hair?
**Alright. So I am new to this** **category and I wrote stories for Wicked, Godspell, and mostly for Grease. There is going to be a crossover between Hairspray and Grease soon! This is about Tracy's life on how she got the gift of dancing, how she met her best friend, how she starts watching the show, and most importantly, why does she rat her hair?**

One evening in Baltimore Maryland, a happy man ran into his apartment approaching his pregnant wife who is eating cheesecake in the kitchen.

"Edna! Edna!" He shouted her name and she looks up and asks, "What?"

"Guess what!" He says excited and then shouts, "I get to have the store! I went and I have enough money to open the shop!"

Edna stood up in surprise, "Oh Wilbur! That's wonderful!" She went to kiss his cheek.

Wilbur continues, "And here's the best part! I get to open the store that's downstairs!"

"You mean that place that used to be a local general store?"

He nodded and then Edna kissed him again. "Oh Wilbur! As long as you're near me! That's good! You know what? We should celebrate!"

Wilbur comments on her mood. "Wow, it seems like someone isn't in an angry mood today!"

She replied, "That's because the little one is happy I fed her cheesecake. Is that right sweetie?" She asks her stomach. "I am still predicting it's a girl."

"Well, if it's a boy, should the middle name be Wilbur?" He asked her. She replied, "Yeah, definitely, and if it's a girl, the middle name is gonna be Edna."

Wilbur went to the radio and a sweet slow song comes on. He reaches his hand out to his wife and asks, "Wanna dance honey?"

Edna stood up taking his hand and then started dancing slowly with her husband putting her hand on his shoulder and her other hand holding his while his other hand is on her waist. He starts humming along to the music happily that dreams came true. But then Edna stopped suddenly with a surprised expression on her face and her hand went onto her swollen stomach.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

She replied softly, "It kicked. The baby kicked!"

Wilbur kneeled down to come close and feel her stomach and then says, "Hey sweetie! How are you doing in there?"

He felt two kicks in reply in a second.

"It's either we're having twins or our baby is already dancing." Wilbur commented laughing.

Edna replied rubbing her stomach feeling another kick. "I guess she learned the 'Let's kick the mother' routine."

They both chuckle and then Wilbur asks, "Wanna go have a sundae?"

"With extra fudge," Edna replied smiling as he links his arm around hers as they both to go out to celebrate.

...

In the middle of the night, they both hear a screaming sound and realized it's their two week old daughter crying in her room.

"It's your turn…"

"Wilbur, I changed her, fed her, and even burped her. She just won't sleep!"

He groaned and then got up out of bed. "Fine…"

He went over to their daughter's room where their daughter who is now five pounds couldn't stop crying. He picks her up and then shushes her bouncing her up and down softly.

"Shhhh! It's alright! No need to cry sweetheart!" He whispers went to the rocking chair with her in his arms, sat down and then hums a soft lullaby until her cries softened and then it became quiet. He looks down and noticed her finally sleeping.

He kissed her forehead and then whispers, "Sweet dreams Tracy." He kissed her on the forehead again and then puts her back in her cradle where she stirs before continuing to sleep.

"That was so sweet."

He heard Edna's voice and then turns to see her standing in her nightgown about to be in tears for a moment.

"Awwww baby what's wrong?" He asked and then hugs her.

Edna replied, "She loves you more than me."

Wilbur shakes his head sighing, "Don't worry baby. She loves you. She'll come to you when she needs you! She will need her own mother someday."

She nods smiling looking at her sleeping daughter before heading to bed.

"You gotta teach me that song," she mutters to her husband as he follows her.

...

"Tracy! You can have a cookie later. They're not done anytime soon. Why don't you play for a while?" Edna asks her 3 year old daughter who is now a little bit plump has thick short brown hair. They were making cookies as Wilbur runs the shop. And Tracy had just licked the spoon which made her happy since she was "Mommy's special helper."

Tracy made a pouty face as a reply and then Edna says making a small deal, "If you don't play, I will make you take a nap now instead of the afternoon."

Then she went immediately out of the room and her mom laughs, "Works every time." She then went to put dishes in the sink before going to iron people's clothes they dropped off for her to work on.

Suddenly, Edna heard the door knock and then shouts, "Come in!"

Before she knew it, a woman went into the room dragging a little blonde pigtailed girl into the room who is sucking on her thumb. She looked about three years old also.

"Is this the laundromat someone told me about?"

Edna replied, "Yes indeed. Edna Turnblad's occidental laundry!"

"Well then, I have been looking for a laundromat with low prices and thought maybe that you can help out with our clothes."

Edna nodded, "Alright. It will be done in about three days next time you get back." She looks at the girl and asks the mother, "Now who do you have here?"

"This is my daughter Penny. And she is supposed to have her thumb out by now." She kneels to her daughter's level and then says, "Now Penny Lou Pingelton. You're a big girl. If you don't take that thumb out right now, you will be punished."

Then Penny immediately took her thumb out looking sad as if she is in control.

Edna's eyes widened when she heard the last word.

"Ummm..." Edna begins to ask her mother, "I don't mean to pry, but don't you think she's a bit young to be punished? How old is she?"

"She's three and a half," the woman replied. "And she will start school next month just so she will learn that she won't suck her thumbs anymore. And sometimes my daughter needs disciple for disobeying and sinning."

Edna slowly says, "Oh. My little girl is going to be starting school soon too."

"Oh well, what's her name?"

"Tracy."

Then they both heard babble-singing coming from down the hallway.

Edna sighs, "Speaking of the devil. Excuse me for a moment." She walks into Tracy's bedroom where she dances around with her doll and singing incoherently.

"Trace, can you turn it down just a bit. I have a customer," she asks her daughter and then suddenly heard shouting, "Penny! Where do you think you're going?"

Just then Penny came to room following the noise and noticed Tracy who looks the same age.

Penny says softly, "Hewo…"

Tracy then replied looking shy, "Hewo.."

Penny came closer and and introduces herself, "I'm Penny!"

"I'm Twacy…" Tracy looks away and then Penny says, "We should become fwiends!"

Tracy looks at her for a second and then a moment later, she reaches out her hand and held it. "Best fwiends!"

"Penny Lou Pingelton!"

They girls both jumped at the sound of Penny's mom's voice and then a moment later, her mom found then and then shouts at her daughter, "What did I tell you about leaving me?" She grabs her arm and then says angrily, "Now you will get punished!" Then she was about to drag her daughter out before Tracy's eyes start to fill with tears as Penny starts to cry from being startled.

Edna, who saw the whole thing did not believe what she actually saw. Tracy had never made any friends all her life until now. And it seemed like she has developed her first friendship. And the poor young girl looked so innocent by the verbal abuse.

"Save your tears for the pillow young lady!" Penny's mom shouts and then Tracy screams feeling bad for her new best friend. Penny continues to cry.

Edna asks Penny's mom, "Do you by any chance have a babysitter?"

She shook her head. "I take her to work with me everyday and sit with me and do nothing."

"Well, I can maybe cut the prices down for your laundry if I babysit Penny for a day. My Tracy had just made her first friend and though it's not my business, but she just wants to play with her for a little while. Besides, I am worried about my daughter when I send her to school. Her feelings will get hurt and she's sometimes shy," Edna explains the deal.

Penny's mom stopped for a moment to think, Penny breathes heavily and Tracy sniffles.

"Won't it be pricey for both?" She asked.

Edna shook her head, "Both with the same total amount. $1.50."

Penny's mom looks at the girls and back at Edna and then finally says, "Well Mrs. Turnblad. It's a deal. I'll bring Penny here tomorrow and I'll discuss the details."

Edna asks, "what do you think Trace? You'll get to see Penny again tomorrow!"

Tracy nodded and then went to hug Penny. She hugs her back.

"Alright then. It's settled." Edna smiles at the two before Penny's mom held her daughter's hand gently before leaving. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Penny!" Tracy waves at her new best friend.

"Bye Twacy!" Penny waves back before Penny's mom pulled her out the door.

At least they'll get to see each other again. Soon.

...

About nine at night, Edna continues to iron until he heard, "We're home."

She noticed Wibur walking in carrying a very sleepy Tracy who's head is on his shoulder clutching on her stuffed pink bear.

"How was the fair?"

Wilbur replied, "It was very good! Me and Tracy had a wonderful time! Except the part with the fireworks. It was louder than the music."

"Right." Edna nodded and then Wilbur says, "I'm gonna put Trace to bed, then I'll tell you more!"

Edna agreed and he carried Tracy to her room and then came back with her clothes she wore to the fair.

"She in her nightgown?" Edna asked.

Wilbur nodded handing her Tracy's dirty clothes. and then says, "So, we went on the ferris wheel, the merry-go-round, and then I gave her some ice cream and cotton candy. And then me and Tracy played a ton of games and look at what we got."

He showed Edna the prizes one by one. "Tracy won the bear by playing the bottle ring toss game. I won the dart game and got a teddy bear for you too! And I helped Tracy win the fish bowl game and look at what we got!" He holds up a bag with a little goldfish swimming in it.

"Oh Wilbur!" Edna says surprised. "You won that for our little girl?"

"Yep! It's name is Max. Odd name for a fish."

"Tracy named it didn't she?" Edna asked chuckling.

He nodded and then suddenly said surprised, "Oh! And guess what? I asked someone who works at the fair where all the pranking products came from and then he gave me a number to the company! That means i'll get more products for the Hardy-Har-Hut to sell!"

Edna stood up and went to kiss him. "Wilbur! That's amazing!" She went back and was about to wash Tracy's clothes.

"Oh Edna. You should've came with us!" He went to kiss her cheek. "It was supposed to be a family fun day!"

"I know. I know. It's just... I gained more and more weight, and I don't want anyone to see me in public besides the customers. I hate being seen like this now."

"I understand Edna. But you can't stay in the house forever!"

Edna sighed and then says, "I will try to go out… Soon."

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Both turned to the door and noticed young Tracy standing there rubbing her eyes holding the teddy bear's paw. She is five years old and is still a little plump. Her hair grew a little longer than expected.

"Trace, what are you doing up?" Edna asked her daughter.

Tracy yawned and asked her daddy, "Can we go back to the fair? Please! Right now!"

Wilbur shook his head laughing, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but the fair is closed now. It has gone to beddy-bye. And so should you."

"I can't sleep daddy!" She made a pouty face.

"How about I can tell you a story?" Her dad asked. Tracy loved hearing his stories, as did Edna. He is such a good storyteller when it comes to making up stories.

"Ok!" Tracy went to her mom and gave her a hug, "Night night mommy!"

"Goodnight little angel," Edna replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Tracy went to the bag where Max is swimming in and then waves goodnight to him.

Edna takes the bag and put Max in the small bowl for the night just so first thing in the morning, Wilbur and Tracy can go to the store and get supplies for her pet fish.

Wilbur went into Tracy's room and she hops back into bed and then he asks, "Are you ready for the story?"

Tracy nodded excitedly and then asked, "Can you cuddle?"

"Of course I can sweetheart!" He sat on the bed next to his daughter and she cuddles into him with her teddy bear.

He began the story, "Once upon a time, there is a little girl named Tracy."

She smiled that she's in the story.

"She went to the fair and spent the whole day having fun. By going on rides, eating lots of sweet treats and also even playing games…"

Before he knew it, he noticed his daughter cuddling next to him, eyes closed and mouth slightly open emitting soft snores.

"And she won a goldfish and lived happily ever after. The end." He kissed her forehead and then whispers, "Sweet dreams little girl. I love you…"

...

Around noon, eight year old Tracy who's hair grew a little longer and gained a little more weight went to recess with Penny to play for a little while. But then something bad happened. There are a group of girls being hurtful to Penny for offending the way she is and the way she lives her life. Tracy stands up to her friend by doing something really violent. She punched the girl in the face, and kicked the others and they ran away to the teacher. She saw everything and sent Tracy and Penny to the principal's office to explain why it happened.

"Penny was feeling hurt, and I wanted to protect her. She was bullied!" Tracy explains.

The principal touched the edges of her glasses looking at them. "Ms. Turnblad. Fighting isn't allowed at this school."

"But they were hurting my best friend! They deserve it!"

She says, "Listen to me. Though you're trying to stand up for a friend, but violence isn't the answer. You're going to have to clap erasers after school for a week as a punishment."

Tracy nodded giving in and then Penny went with Tracy to the outside of the school in the afternoon and clapped erasers emitting white smoke on her clothes.

"Let me help. Trace? I'm sorry I got you in trouble..."

She sighed and then says, "It's ok Penny! You were in trouble and I had to help!"

Penny tears and said, "you were going to blame me just like my mother did."

Tracy looked at her tearful eyes and immediately says, "No Penny. I would not have blamed you! I understand. That's all!"

Penny sniffles and then smiles before hugging Tracy, "Let me help you with that!" She takes one of the erasers and clap them. "I don't wanna go home. I don't even know what mother would say."

Tracy replied, "Tell her it's my fault."

"No Trace! Then we'll never see each other again!"

"It's ok! I deserve a better punishment! But just explain to your mother." Tracy said and clapped the last few erasers.

They both finished and went to their respective homes where they would have a good long talk to their parents.

...

Tracy who was nine was in her room crying because Max had died. She was about to feed him and noticed him floating on top of the bowl. She thought he was sleeping or something but then found out. She had a haircut and she lost one pound but still chunky.

Wilbur walked in and then says, "Tracy. It's alright. All fish don't live that long. Not even longer than Max!"

"Max is like my brother!" Tracy sniffles.

Her dad smiled a little and then said, "I know you're devastated, but you're going to have get used to it. You know Max is going to your grandfather now in heaven."

Tracy nodded still crying.

"Don't worry. Maybe we can get you another fish?"

"I will like that!" Tracy smiled a little and then Wilbur went to take the fish bowl and his daughter follows to have a funeral… In the bathroom.

...

"MAAAAAA!"

Edna nearly ironed her hand when she hears Tracy's voice.

11 year old Tracy ran in having a meltdown. Her hair had just been cut shorter and she gained about three more pounds since last year.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?" Edna asked her daughter. Wilbur came over to make sure their daughter is alright.

Tracy replied hiccuping, "I thought I was dying! Well, I was sleeping, and then I woke up and I thought I was in pain! I must've cut myself in my sleep! Do I need to go to a hospital!?"

Edna looked at Tracy and asked slowly, "where exactly?"

Tracy replied, "You told me not to tell you where it is."

Edna stared at her for a moment and looked to Wilbur saying softly, "Wilbur, I'm gonna have to talk with Tracy."

Wilbur looked at them confused before realized mouthing, "Ohhh.." He was about to walk away and then asks, "Hey Edna?"

She looks up in question.

"You remember that you said that Tracy love me more than you? She needs you now."

Edna smiled before Wilbur left and then hugs the crying Tracy sighing, "Alright then. Let's 'fix' it. Ok?"

She followed her mother sniffling. Edna started to cry too because Tracy is not her little girl. Tracy is her big girl. More of like, a young woman.

...

13 year old Tracy with her hair growing a little longer and thick, and also gained only two more pounds came home from school. She doesn't have any homework, so she decided to watch tv instead of her getting bored.

Edna asked shouting, "Your home Tracy?"

"Yeah Ma," Tracy shouted placing her backpack on the chair before going to the living room.

Edna asked again, "You have any homework?"

Tracy shook her head. "I don't. I finished during study hall."

She turned on the tv and then was skipping over the channels until she hears music and she sees dancing. Then noticed some classmates from school were dancing there too. She thought the music is really catchy and then starts dancing along with it. And as soon as the roll call started and ended up with the hot guy that happens to go to Tracy's school, she started to suddenly drool without noticing. She can hear the love theme playing. He's so dreamy and so hot.

That show on her television literally changed her life. She can't wait to tell Penny. She'll love it too.

...

A month after New Years, the 50's are over. It was 1960 and 14 year old Tracy who gained another pound and her hair still thick and long is about to watch "The Corny Collins Show" which is her favorite show. But then she noticed black people dancing on television.

"Wasn't Corny Collins supposed to be on?" Tracy asked herself as she looks at the stage and it looks so familiar.

She asked herself again, "Isn't it the same stage?"

Before she knew it the dance moves are quite amazing. They look like something people today can dance to.

Then a colored lady announces over the television saying she's Motormouth Maybelle and then Tracy smiles. She looks so sweet. The announcer said they'll be back for more Negro Day which is on the Thursday at the end of every month.

Tracy suddenly felt an urge to watch that show other than Corny Collins. She soon starts dancing along with it and surprisingly got the moves right.

...

15 year old Tracy and Penny ran down to the nearby studio after school to get autographs from the cast members.

"Oh my gosh Penny! I'll get to meet Link!" Tracy giggles excitedly.

Penny says, "Let's just hope my mother doesn't find out i'm here."

They join a group of fans standing by the studio door waiting.

Then one by one, each of them came out.

The four orange and redheads came out followed by 5 guys who still look greased up. The fans all crowd them asking for autographs. Then finally Link came out with a blonde popular girl who looks snotty because he was about to give his fans autographs but then she pushes him.

"C'mon Link. Don't even think about giving autographs to those dumb kids with no lives."

"Amber, they're our fans!"

"Fans, shmans, you see them everyday! C'mon!"

Tracy noticed the blonde girl dragging Link to the car and then frowned.

Penny puts an arm around her saying, "it's alright. Maybe another day. That girl is a jerk."

Tracy nodded and then they both left.

...

At the beginning of her junior year in high school that morning, 16 year old Tracy felt as is her hair is long and doesn't want it happening anymore. She brushed it with a hair brush and a comb with the Ultra Clutch hairspray she bought a week ago because of the commercial saying that it really works and keeps her head up.

She sprays her hair while combing it back until she can keep it up and her bangs looking precious. She placed a headband on it and she couldn't believe it when she looked in the mirror. She looks so gorgeous.

She smiles and grabbed her backpack and was about to walk out the door saying, "Bye Ma! I love you!"

Edna looked up from ironing for a second and back down saying, "I love you too hon, have a good-"

She suddenly looks up again to see a bush on Tracy's head. She shouted, "Hold it young lady!"

Tracy groaned and turned around. "Yeah Ma?"

"What is that?" Edna asked.

Tracy sighs, "I'm really sick of my long thick hair Ma!"

Edna shouts, "Then we'll give you a haircut! Take that thing out now!

"But Ma! I love it! This 'do seems so… me! Really!"

Edna shook her head and then says, "Brush it out now!"

Tracy pleaded, "I'm gonna be late for the bus Ma! You want me to walk to school?"

"You'll be walking all day with people laughing at you!"

Arguing Tracy shouts, "Just let me wear it for one day then i'll bring my hair back to normal tomorrow! I promise!"

Her mom looked at her for a second and then sighed. "Fine. But just one day! Got it?"

Tracy nodded and then left.

But today no one made rude comments about her hair… Except for the teachers in class because she was sitting in front of someone. But no one laughed or made fun of her. She did get one comment from someone at school saying, "Nice hair. it's so you!"

Tracy found out she loves her new hairstyle and then decided to keep her hair always like that.

Seasons came by fast and Tracy's hair is still the same. Despite anyone's comments or anything, she thinks she still looks great.

...

And that's before she woke up in the morning…

"Good Morning Baltimore!"

 **So... What do you think of this? No negative reviews please.**


End file.
